dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Belial
Alice Belial, the younger sister of Diehauser Belial, who is the top ranked in the Rating Game and is known as the "Emperor" because of it. As a member of the Belial Clan, she possesses the ability that they are known for: Worthlessness, however, her use in it is greater than any other Belial coming before her, even her own older brother. She is compared to that of the original Belial, due to her skill and her black eye, which the original Belial possessed instead of their usual grey eyes. By combining her demonic power and her clan's ability together, she was able to create a technique that could possibly rival even Sirzechs - however, she still needs several years, or even hundreds of years, to match him. With enough time, she can surpass both her brother and Sirzechs. Because of her extraordinary talent, she is a possible Maou candidate. However, her personality makes this a big issue, as she is not the most stable or sane among the Devils, making a leadership position for her, a large risk. Appearance A short girl with a height of around four feet five inches and who weighs around eighty pounds, with white hair tied up into ponytails with a black hair tie, and who has porcelain white skin. Alice possesses heterochromia eyes, and as such, her left eye is a grey color and her right is a black color, making her unique within the Belial Clan, as most members possess grey eyes and grey hair, excluding those who marry into the family and the original Belial himself. Thanks to her petite frame, she is seen as adorable, and including her smile, she is truly a precious individual, with her beauty being remarked as top tier within the Underworld. However, one should always watch out: her smiles can sometimes turn creepy, especially when she is "turned on". Alice wears Gothic Lolita styled clothing, mainly being black over white, with the sleeves covering her hands. She wears black boots and a black hairband with white polka dots on her head. Personality She comes off as a nice and adorable little girl, who seems like an incredibly curious girl, that it makes her seem "precious". However, the members of the Belial Clan and other denizens of the Underworld have learned time and time again: Alice Belial is incredibly sadistic, to the point that she'd torture anyone ''who crosses her for days on end, while at the same time, keeping them alive to ensure that she gets as much pleasure out of it as possible and that they feel the greatest pain possible. Her habit of hurting and killing small animals does not help her reputation at all. However, while her father, grandfather, and uncle despise her for her atrocious deeds, desires, and hobby, her older brother and mother love her, though the former tends to avoid her on most days while the latter can only smile awkwardly when around her. Though Alice can be humble and polite, similar to that of Diehauser, much of her behavior is due to self-restraint, taught mannerisms, and from her own version of being "friendly". This version usually entails acting kind and nice towards strangers, building up their trust towards her, and then acting on this trust, by attempting to hurt them in every which way possible - be it physically, mentally, or emotionally, or a combination of those listed. Whether she can actually be nice and mean it, is up to heavy debate within the Devil community. She is an incredibly troubled little girl, who is not to be trifled with. Alice can also be incredibly brash with her words, often times slinging out insults when even the slightest bit angered. She speaks in a more formal manner, though when angered, or offended in the least, her formalities will crumble away. She also calls everyone by their first name, though adding "Lord" or "Lady". However, even though she possesses such a twisted personality, Alice has autophobia, otherwise known as isolophobia, monophobia, or eremophobia. In other words, she possesses a fear of being alone and that of isolation. Because of this, she always tries to seek others out, and though they usually end up creeped out by her and avoiding her due to her twisted personality and love for hurting others, she is always the one ending up hurting the most once they leave and becoming completely afraid to the point that her body trembles from fear. When she was left home alone for the first time in her life, she ended up feeling so terrified by this event, that when her father and mother returned home, she ran up to them, crying and trembling, and simply latched onto them for what seemed like hours, with tears and snot trailing down her face. Because of this event, she is never left alone, as she always has someone near her to prevent her fear from acting out again. History TBA Powers and Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power' - Born a prodigy within the Belial Clan, she is without a doubt, someone who will one day become important. Because of this, she was trained profusely since childhood into her teens, so that she could increase her power as much as possible. Due to their economic situation settling due to Diehauser's influence, Alice was able to attain anything she wanted - be it the best teachers or torture victims. Through all her training, her demonic power and increased tremendously, to the point that she could potentially rival a weak Ultimate-class Devil. However, due to her young age and inexperience, it is very likely that she would still lose. *'Worthlessness':' '''As a member of the House of Belial, Alice was born with the Belial family's ability to nullify the abilities of people and objects. However, she must have knowledge of the ability's properties in order to do so. In tandem with her demonic power, she can even use it to attack others. With it, she can ignore any sort of defensive ability or attack that her opponent tries to do. **'Nothingness':' Also known as the "'''Improbable Wonderland", is Alice Belial's trump card, which combines her immense demonic power, along with her natural affinity with the Belial's Worthlessness ability, with immense concentration, which creates a technique that in theory, nullifies anything and everything, to the point that its existence can even be erased, be it magical, physical, or even emotions, pain, and illness. However, this ability developed by Alice is incomplete - there are many flaws existing within it, which starts at Alice Belial herself. For starters, when using it, she must concentrate to the utter extreme, lest she accidentally destroys her own body. During testing, she accidentally destroyed parts of her clothing and even her own flesh, though she managed to heal herself back, removing any scars in the process. If her concentration wanes, then she will put herself in immense danger, which is something she'd rather avoid. Another weakness, is that she cannot use it offensively at her current level, due to the immense strain of the technique and the amount of concentration it would require surpasses her current experience and capabilities, thus, she focuses on defense, and she can only use it to target one thing or being at a time, which is another flaw, causing it to be impractical to use against multiple foes. The greatest flaw, however, comes from the ability canceling out her own capabilities as well. Unlike Worthlessness, Nothingness affects her completely. This is due to her own inexperience at using it, and as such, it automatically focuses on her. If she were to go against this, she could accidentally cause her ability to go out of control and lash out at everything. By utilizing Nothingness, she can make any fight "equal", forcing herself and another to fight at the level of ordinary humans. The main key difference between Worthlessness and Nothingness, is that Nothingness devours anything; her understanding is not required, however, concentration must dictate what it must be used on. At its greatest potential that Alice can foresee, she can create a black edged "void" filled with white, which can affect anything upon contact, instantly devouring and destroying it, leaving no trace of whatever touched it at all. Alice is must fearful of this, as if she accidentally touches it, she would kill herself instantly - it is that deadly. However, this deadly ability, is something that could potentially rival Sirzechs' own power, but due to her own inexperience and weakness, she is unable to bridge the gap between herself and him at this current moment in time. After several or hundreds of years of intense training, Alice may surpass Sirzechs. Enhanced Strength - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a greater strength than that of ordinary humans. However, she does not enjoy the act of training, and as such, her strength is only sub-par among Devils. Enhanced Speed - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a greater speed than that of ordinary humans. However, she does not enjoy the act of training, and as such, her speed is only sub-par among Devils. Enhanced Durability - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a greater durability and endurance than that of ordinary humans. However, Alice dislikes pain, and as such, she tends to avoid close-quarters-combat, unlike Sairaorg Bael who leans more so for up close and personal combat. Enhanced Senses - As a Devil, she naturally possesses keener senses, such as eyesight, hearing, and smell. * Nightvision: As a Devil, she can naturally see in the dark much better than in the day, as long as there is a small source of light. In total darkness, she cannot see a thing. Expert Magician - Due to her immense demonic power and rather poor frame, Alice would much prefer to stay away from any other attacker and fire off spells from a distance, defeating them before they get to her. Her preferred method of this, is her "Demonic Lightning". By infusing her demonic power into her spells, she can create lightning that take on an onyx black form, which can tear apart Angels easily. This is a direct counter to "Holy Lightning" that is used by Rias Gremory's Queen, Himejima Akeno, and her skill in creating and manipulating lightning is said to be equal, or greater than her, however, as the two has yet to battle each other, many Devils argue over which is better: Akeno's Holy Lightning or Alice's Demonic Lightning. *'Demonic Lightning': Alice's main method of attacking, besides from her family's trait of Worthlessness. Her lightning, due to infusing demonic power into it, takes on an onyx black form and can easily slay Angels because of its power. Because of her skill in it, Alice was given the nickname "Princess of Thunder". However, this merely sparks an even larger debate over whether or not the "Priestess of Thunder" is actually stronger in use of lightning over Alice. *'Healing': Alice's main reason for practicing any form of healing magic is due to wanting to torture others for longer periods of time. There was no thought after that. She is actually pretty proficient in it and is able to heal minor wounds quickly, though more serious wounds need a much longer time to heal. *'Magic Shield': Alice is able to use her skill in magic and demonic power to create a barrier around her and others and block incoming attacks. Her barrier takes the color of a dark grey with white sparkling within. *'Teleportation': Disregarding her being able to teleport using a magic circle, she is able to teleport a couple of meters from her position in the middle of combat, making her have a much higher maneuvering capability than what she would have normally. *'Fear': By using her demonic power, she is able to inspire fear into any individual within ten meters of her. She rarely uses this outside of torture sessions. Flight - As a Devil, she naturally possesses a pair of bat-like wings on her back, allowing her the ability to fly through the air. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Though she dislikes up and close battles, she has been trained in close-quarter-combat due to Diehauser's influence. However, any chance she gets, she immediately starts to slack off. But because of this training, she cannot be called "frail", even with her sub-par strength and speed. High Intelligence - Alice's strong suit, only second to Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares, who are known for their cunning and intelligence. However, Alice could at the same time, be said to be smarter than the two, as she, instead of thinking of orthodox strategies and tactics, would much prefer to think outside the box and come up with incredibly risky plays - high-risk, high-reward, that if they were to succeed, would put her ahead of the two. However, there is a chance that these plays would end up backfiring, so Alice has to incorporate backup plans into them to allow her to be able to retreat and regather herself for a different push. *'Photographic Memory:' Alice possesses an unwavering ability to retain any information she sees, to the point that she might as well be a computer storing information into her database. Expert Inventor - Coupled with her high intellect, Alice is very much capable of understanding difficult equations and schematics, allowing her the ability to even craft weapons and items to her liking. If she would have been born a Fallen Angel, Azazel would have made her the head of the Sacred Gear research team. Memory Manipulation - As a Devil, she has been taught how to manipulate the memories of humans in order to stop information about Devils and other supernatural entities from being learned by normal humans. However, she has to place her hand onto their heads in order to use this ability due to her low skill in it. Inventions ' ' 'Dead Collar' A silver metal collar that is attached around the neck, with an appearance similar to that of an over-sized ring, with black lines going across it. A small circular opening rests on the left side, which can light up from green to red. It has a small slit on the inside of the collar, positioned just underneath the trachea of her victim. Resting within this slit, is a thin needle, which can puncture through skin easily. With the way the collar is set up, the poison that is contained within the collar and needle is unaffected by Alice's Worthlessness ability. A torture device created by Alice using her Worthlessness ability to cause anyone wearing the collar to be unable to use any of their abilities, forcing them to rely on their physical strength - which has been reduced to that of an ordinary human. When the light is green, the choker is releasing Alice's own demonic power to cause the captive to be unable to fight back. When the light turns red, a special poison is released into the neck of the victim through a thin needle, just beneath the trachea and into the windpipe, where said poison will then spread itself through the victim's body, killing them slowly and painfully. ' ' 'Devil Slayer/Angel Slayer' Devil Slayer is a light sword that Alice created from using the light sword that Freed Sellzen possessed when Alice had first recruited him into her peerage. The light sword that her Knight possessed was a mass produced copy created by the Church using the light of Angels, so that exorcists could exorcise Devils. They are a basic type of Holy Sword and because of this, they are rather weak, however, the stronger the light that is used, the stronger the sword. Alice used Freed's light sword, and condensed the light that had been used previously, and strengthened it using magic power. It is comparable to a low-ranked Holy Sword. The Angel Slayer, on the other hand, is a demonic sword that Alice created to mirror the Devil Slayer. Using her own demonic power, she created an equally powerful blade as the Devil Slayer, which is comparable to a low-ranked Demon Sword. The appearance of both weapons are near identical; with the only difference being in the blade, as the Devil Slayer possesses a blue blade made of light with a white inside, and the Angel Slayer possessing a red blade made of demonic power with a black inside. The sword's hilt is vaguely phallic in appearance, with its guard consisting of two crescents that face outwards - though Freed comments on them actually being wrenches, much to the annoyance of Alice. When not being used, the blade can contract and disappear. Though the two swords were primarily created for Freed's usage, she keeps a pair handy on herself, just in case. Trivia *Alice Belial's physical appearance and part of her personality is based off on Erimi Mushibami from Kakegurui. **The "Dead Collar" is based off of the collar from Deadman Wonderland that the prisoners are forced to wear. **The Devil Slayer/Angel Slayer is based off of Pesche Guatiche's Zanpakutō from Bleach, named Última. *The name "Alice" means "of the nobility" and has two references: the first is from "Alice in Wonderland" and the second is due to "Belial" being one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell in demonology, though it is also usually listed as a king, prince, or lesser prince of Hell. **The term Belial is a Hebrew adjective meaning "Worthless", which serves as a namesake and symbolic power of the Belial Clan, being that of Worthlessness. ***Together, her name could translate to: "Worthlessness of the nobility". * It is said that only the original Belial possessed black eyes and a skill in Worthlessness so great, it could twist reality with nothing. ** Alice Belial, who was born with one black eye (right), is said to possess similar capabilities, though to a lesser extent than her ancestor. * Alice Belial, alongside Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, and Seekvaira Agares, are known as the "Rookies Five", or the "Five Young Kings". ** Another name for them is the "Five Novice Kings". ** Her nickname as one of the "Rookies Five", is "Wonderland Queen". *** Her nickname was derived from her contrasting nature; her outward appearance and kindness and her sadism and love for inflicting pain onto others. * Due to their similarities, Himejima Akeno sees Alice as a worthy opponent and an obstacle to triumph over. Alice sees Akeno as a possible friend - however at the same time, she wants to crush Akeno into dust. ** They are both sadists and both specialize in using "lightning" in some way, shape, or form. ** There is also a contrast between their height and breast size, in which Akeno is both taller and has much bigger breasts and Alice is short and is flat-chested. *Alice's motto is: "The worth of someone foolish, is the worth of only being tortured till death." * Alice Belial's theme is "Licht" by Hiroyuki Sawano. ** Licht is the Scottish form of "light". * The theme of "Nothingness" is "Requiem of Silence" composed by Kenichiro Suehiro, which appeared as an ost in Re:Zero. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils